


"I need to stop."

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Fail, Communication, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: Sometimes we have interests, but we don't have the heart to do it. And that's okay.
Kudos: 2





	"I need to stop."

It wasn't that bad. It would fade, in a short while. But that red mark upon his skin made her heart drop. He was exited, anticipating more but...

"Hey um... I need to stop." Was all she said, removing his cuffs and blindfold. "I'm sorry." She tried to hold back tears from her eyes, and smile through it. But he was instantly locked onto her guilty expression. His arms flew to hold her close.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" His hand pet through her silky hair, enjoying the feel of it below his palm. But something was wrong. She was hurt and he needed to stop it somehow.

She took a moment to reflect, then shook her head. "No. But we can work through it. Um... How about I make dinner?" She struggled out of his hold and stormed off to the kitchen. They had a plan for after, she'd make one of his favorite meals, and they'd watch a movie together. That was the plan, and she'd stick to it. And she wouldn't cry. Dammit she would not cry.

"You're tearing up. I don't think I trust you with a knife right now." He followed after her at a limp. Damn that woman could hit. The red mark still imprinted merrily on his ass was a surprising reminder that she wasn't holding back. Which is exactly what he'd asked for. But that was only one strike.

"I'm fine. Just let me do this." She insisted. Gathering up the meat and veggies for dinner. Her hands were shaking, but she didn't need a steady grip to wash vegetables. And from there, it'd just be a methodical process. She needed that right now. With a flick of the wrist, she turned the faucet on, and began her work on the produce. Only to find herself trapped in a tight hug.

"Let's just order pizza tonight. Really. Please. I don't want you to hurt yourself." His low voice was in her ear. Comforting, velvety, like melted chocolate. Dammit she wasn't going to cry! Still, she agreed. If that was what he wanted, then they'd forgo the home cooked meal and wolf down greasy, cheese covered goodness whilst watching a movie. The plan still remained.

"Alright. You order what you want. And I'll start a bath for you while we wait." She wriggled in his grasp, sighed in exasperation, and pinched his ribs to gain freedom. Soon after stomping to the bathroom. A bath wasn't part of the plan, but they'd both been a little eager to lube up for the grand finale. He followed after.

"Hey. Come on. Just... Tell me what went wrong." She stopped. Her hands falling to the faucet and side of the tub. Communication was key, after all.

"I... I don't think I can do this. I mean. I like the _idea_ but... I can't hurt you. And we've already had issues with me subbing so..."

His arms found her again. Just supporting her weight. "But you didn't hurt me. Not really. We talked about it beforehand even. Do you want to go slower? We could build up to-"

"No! no. I don't think it's going to work. Bondage and blindfolds? I can do. Whips and rules, I can't. I just... Can't break past that point. It feels too much like I'm hurting you." She vented, trying to gesture but only being held back by sturdy arms. Funny. She hated being tied up, but she could stay in his vice grip forever.

"But you're not." He tried to affirm. She huffed. Sometimes her lover could be dense about these things. She snuggled into his chest and thought her words through as clearly as she could.

"Logically I know that. But it's just too much for me. If this is something you really want I-I'll try again but-"

"No. If it upsets you this much, we can do other things."

She turned to face him as best she could while plastered against his chest. "But you really wanted this. And it's not like I have no interest. It just-" He called her name.

"I want you happy more than I want to be tied down and flogged. It wouldn't be fun for me if I knew you weren't enjoying it too. Maybe we'll find a compromise, maybe we won't. But I'm okay with whatever happens." He hugged her a little tighter.

She gave a slow nod. Then wriggled free once more. "Okay. Okay. Fine. But... Just let me do this, for now. I need to just do something while I gather myself."

"Alright. I'll get the pizza, and are we still on for the movie? We could roast marshmallows over a candle while we do." She gave a soft laugh. But nodded all the same. "If you don't mind, I want to share that bath. We're both a little..."

"Sticky?"

"I'm afraid if I sit down in my chair I won't be able to get out of it. I'll just be attached." He groaned.

She laughed. "Well call me if that happens. I'll use the crop to pry you out."

**Author's Note:**

> Often in fics, I see a steady 'breaking past the barrier' narrative. But sometimes, it doesn't work like that. It's okay to be interested in something, but not be able to partake. Nothing's wrong with you. It's just not in your heart to do so.


End file.
